Default Kikyou
by TheDirtyQuill
Summary: My first fanfic. A bit blunt but I'm working on it...Kikyou borrows Kagome's body to see IY


A Inu Yasha fanfic with Kikyou!! =D   
You know, if I did own Inu Yasha, I wouldn't be sitting in my basement typing this. I'd be doing a LOT more things if I owned Inu Yasha.  
  
The sun was peeking over the forest before it completely disappeared. Inu Yasha looked at the sky, realizing that it was going to be a new moon. The sun vanished and the darkness flooded the forests that were skirted around Kagome, Shippou and him. Kagome was tired from the day's walk and immediately fell asleep on her blanket and Shippou began snoring as Inu Yasha took guard. He looked at the darkness, realizing that his sight was beginning to weaken and how he could not see through all of the mist that floated within the trees. The stillness made his human form wonder. Something was wrong. He knew this not my demonic instinct, but by common sense.   
But how could that be? Shippou and Kagome were in no danger. They were sleeping peacefully (yet not really soundly) and there was not a cold chill at all. The weather was pretty neutral and all was well.  
"But.." Inu Yasha thought to himself. The stillness of their surroundings made him uncomfortable. What made him more anxious was the fact that he was now human, unable to protect Shippou and Kagome - or himself. Quiet. Everywhere he heard there was nothing but silence. Then-  
"Inu..."  
Inu Yasha turned and found Kagome was talking softly in her sleep. "Stupid human," he muttered and turned away when...  
"Inu Yasha, I'm sorry."  
He flicked his head around and stared. What was Kagome dreaming? Interested and somewhat curious, he continued to listen.  
"I had to trap you. I couldn't let you have the jewel..."   
Inu Yasha eyes widened, "K-kikyou?"  
"Inu, it's me.." Kagome drowsed, her eyes still closed, "can you hear me?"  
"Kikyou, I-I can hear you." Inu Yasha wasn't sure if it was wise to talk to Kagome (or Kikyou..?) while she was sleeping.  
"This girl was unconscious, so it gives me the opportunity to talk to you, to hear you, to see you. I wish you could see me, but now I'm only a spirit."  
"Kikyou, why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong.," the half youkai spoke softly.  
"I shouldn't have trapped you. I only wish I could change my feelings about you and I wouldn't have to apologize. Forgive me, Inu Yasha."  
"I already have, Kikyou, I already have," Inu Yasha began to stroke sleeping Kagome's hair softly. Kagome smiled and Kikyou spoke, "I don't believe it. After 50 years, I still feel something between us. Do you still love me?"  
Inu Yasha fell silent for a moment. Love Kikyou, after fifty years? After she pinned him to a tree? But she said she was sorry and she said she still feel something between them. Inu Yasha opened his mouth to say yes, but something was stopping him. Kikyou (in Kagome) must have sensed this and whispered to him, "Lie down." Inu Yasha obediently did so, next to Kagome, who was still sleeping. He closed his eyes and listened to what else Kikyou (in Kagome) had to say, but he heard nothing. Yet he did feel two arms and legs snaking around his body and felt Kagome's head rest on his shoulder. He looked at the sleeping Kagome and heard Kikyou sigh, "For a half youkai who complains about being a weak human, you aren't exactly the weakest human I've ever seen." Inu Yasha froze. He guessed she was right, but that thought flew away when Kagome (Kikyou) nuzzled into his neck. For comfort's sake, he put his arms around her and Kikyou positioned Kagome's body in her fancy. Inu Yasha stayed frozen in position as he felt Kagome's hands carefully untieing his robe. He closed his eyes and simply let Kikyou guide Kagome's hands across his bare chest, when Kikyou made Kagome lie on top of him and take Inu Yasha's hands.  
"Don't be afraid," Kikyou said, "It's just me." She took Inu's hands and placed them under her shirt and right below her chest. "It's just me," She repeated. Inu Yasha felt guilt on taking advantage over Kagome since she was unconscious on what she was doing, yet he couldn't help himself. He let his hands explore and lifted his head, kissing her passionately.  
Kikyou used Kagome's hand to reach for one of her arrows as she kissed Inu Yasha. Kikyou pulled away from Inu Yasha and whispered, "I lied." Inu Yasha was still dazed, "Wha-?"  
"I was never sorry. I have no love for you any longer. You should've stayed away from me..." she stabbed his chest, "...halfling."  
"K-kikyou..." Inu Yasha gasped for air.  
"I wasn't the only one who lied tonight. You never loved me back. You were only using me as an excuse to love Kagome. You sick bastard." Inu Yasha fell Kikyou's spirit leave Kagome and Kagome's body collapsed on his own. He tried to get up, but in his circumstance, from tiredness and wounded, he couldn't. Inu Yasha closed his eyes slightly.   
No one can help me. I'm not going to change back in time. I'm going to die.  
He stared at the girl who was still in her deep sleep, until he fainted.  
  
Something was tickling her cheek. Her eyes opened slightly. She was on something hard, yet soft. Kagome's vision flickered when she felt something continue to tickle her cheek. She raised her head slightly and found herself sleeping on Inu Yasha, who was in his human form, and not wearing his robe. She felt herself go red and reached her hand to her cheek and felt something wet on it. She pulled her hand away quickly and found blood on her fingers. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and found that the thing that was tickling her cheek and a steady stream of blood from Inu Yasha's chest. One of her arrows had drilled its way through the half youkai. She had no idea how long it had been bleeding like that, but she needed help. Something...someone...anyone...  
She needed some cloth to tie around the wound. She looked everywhere, but the only cloths she found were Inu Yasha's robe and her own clothes.   
"SHIPPOU! SHIPPOU WAKE UP!"  
"Waa! What is it, Kagome?"  
"Get me something that can stop bleeding! Quickly!"  
"Now wait," Shippou hopped over to Kagome, "why would you need- OH MY GOD!" The little demon saw Inu Yasha's condition and zipped off. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's face, "The sun isn't up yet. He's not going to change back in time to heal." She began to cry, "Please don't die. Please, please don't die." She bowed her head as tears streamed down her face.  
"Please don't..." 


End file.
